Cherry Blossoms
by TeenWashOut
Summary: It was spring and the pink petals of the trees swirled in the wind, landing gracefully on the ground, but one, ever so lightly, landed on the teen's shoulder. He quickly brushed it off, as if it stung. His face slightly tensed at the thought of her.


**TeenWashOut:**** Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, and as so I will do one of my favorite pairings! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan! Haha, I'm very excited, but also I will not go overboard an do a 10 chapter story. So I settled with a oneshot as my first, it's short, sweet and to the point. Now no flames, just tips on what to do better on please! Read and Review please-ness! Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto...it would really different if I did...**

**-----------------------------**

A raven-haired boy--no teen walked casually in an opening encircled by trees, Cherry Blossom trees to be exact. It was spring and the pink petals of the trees swirled in the wind, landing gracefully on the ground, but one, ever so lightly, landed on the teen's shoulder. He quickly brushed it off, as if it stung. The scowl carved in his face tensed _slightly_ as his fingers touched the petal...the sweet smelling, soft, pink petal...'_Just like her...annoying and in the way...' _He thought.

'_Her...' _His mind echoed. He momentarily paused in his walk. He hadn't thought of _her_ in a long time. Not since he left to the Sound. Yes, a very, very long time. His Sharingan eyes follow the Cherry Blossom petals flicker and twirl around, although, his face remained unchanged. _'She's just another broken bond. She is nothing to me.' _He stated, thinking of the pink-haired girl. "Only my revenge matters..." He whispered, and continued to move.

_'It would be better to move away from the things that pull you away from your real task.' _He told himself, ready to get away from these...memories. Suddenly he stopped again. '_Perfect timing...' _He thought ironicly.

He heard the swish of wind and then a voice cried out from behind him, "Hey...Sasuke-teme." Without even the curtisy to turn around, Sasuke replied "Oi...dobe." His voice was icy cold and uncaring. Sasuke had felt some chakra levels a few miles away, but was unsure of who they were. _'Thet've changed...interesting...'_ He thought. "Kakashi too, I presume." He spat out his former teacher's name. He heard, yet another, swish of wind. "Hai." replied the Copy Ninja.

Sasuke knew _she_ was there also. He refused to say her name long ago, and wouldn't start recognizing her now. No...too many...memories. "Baka! You're coming back with us!" Naruto's shrill determind voice yelled. "Naruto..." Kakashi said warningly. Sasuke, with his back still turned to them, said "What makes _you_ think I would come back with you, dobe?" He could hear Naruto growl. He almost, _amost_ smiled at the thought of how stupid he sounded.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Don't under estimate me!" Naruto shouted, then charged with a kunai at hand. Naruto jumped up, ready to pounce on the enemy. Then he brought down his kunai directly aimed for his ex-teamates vital point--he was abrubtly stopped by an oncomining force!..The ground...his kunai dug deep into the dirt, that would have killed if came in contact.

"Hn. Still as reckless as ever." Sighed Sasuke withh his nonchanging face as he had his chokuto pointed at Naruto's neck. He didn't even see the Sharingan teen move! Naruto turned his head, with a smile spread across his face. "Oh really, baka?" Naruto boasted. Suddenly he disapeared! _'A clone.'_ Sasuke thought.

Then the real Naruto came out with his Rasngan swirling in his palm. He jumped at Sasuke ready to drive it down his throat! "Arg!" Naruto screamed. Then Naruto was suprisingly forced back by none other than Kakashi! "Naurto! Don't be so rash. We are here to save him not kill him." the Copy Nin said holding onto Naruto's orange suit. Sasuke smirked eyeing Kakashi. "Nice call, Kakashi" He said then he disapeared into thin air. "You knew that was a clone," said the real Sasuke walking out from behind were Naruto had been hiding.

"W-what? H-h-how? H-he was..." Naruto gaped. "As to expect from the great Kakashi." Sasuke said completely ignoring Naruto's stammer. Kakashi let go of Naruto and shook his head, "You would have gone for the kill, would't have you?" Sasuke was his usual silent self refusing to answer the question. Why should he answer it anyways? He was Sasuke!

While standing there Sasuke took in how much different Naruto and Kakashi looked. Naruto had gotten stronger, but of course not as strong as he, but still... And Kakashi looked almost the same, but also seemed stronger than before. Then all that left was...

"S-Sasuke-kun?" as quivering voice whispered. _'Sakura'_ The name burned into his head. That name, that voice, those memories, that...bond... _'No. There is no bond, no memories, no voice...no Sakura'_ He refused to face her. She was directly behind him. Facing her would make it harder to forget her...her bond...

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered sadly. Sasuke started to walk across the opening, to leave. He wasn't going back, his revenge came before everything...right? _'Yes. My revenge.' _"Sasuke!" He heard her call agian. Maybe it was the way she shouted or the leaving off the suffix of "kun" or possibly just a stroke of luck, but he turned to face the girl. His gaze bore into hers.

"Hn." He mumbled coldly. Sakura averted her eyes from his stare, trembling slightly. Naruto stepped over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan?" He questioned. _'Why did he just touch her shoulder?' _Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto. _'Why the hell would I care?!'_ He cursed himself.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked up at his Sharingan ones. Tears were threatening to leave them and trail down her cheek. She took a step closer to him and just stood there...waiting... Green met red and they just stared. Sakura's pink hair, tied back by a now red head band, blew in the wind. Growing bored of just standing, Sasuke intensed his glare. "Your annoying." He finally stated after the silence.

Naruto growled at his statement, but Sakura put her hand up. Tears were rolling down her cheek freely now. "Naruto...it's okay." She turned and smiled at him, then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke, now amused, raised his brow. "Sasuke-kun...p-please...just..." Sakura stumbled over her words, sniffling. Suddenly Kakashi's head shot up. "There coming," He stated looking worriedly at Naruto and Sakura, "a lot of them."

"Sound nin." Sasuke smirked. Naruto clenched his fist, "Damn!" he snarled, "We have to get out of here." Kakashi nodded. By this time Sasuke had made it to the end of the clearing, he was getting out of there before the Sound ninja saw him with...them. Jumping into the trees he took off. _'Finally.' _He thought. Going farther into the woods he felt _her_ chakra following him, however, she tried to hide it, but it was Sasuke, come on!

He noticed she was alone, Naruto and Kakashi were still back there fighting the Sound ninja. Annoyed he stopped at a slightly smaller clearing than the last one and called, "Come out, Sa-ku-ra." He said, wording every silible of her name loudly. She stopped and slowly came out from behind a tree. "Hn?" Sasuke questioned coldly. _'I hate talking to her.'_ "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. _'I hate her voice.'_ She gazed lovingly at him. _'I hate the way she looks at me.'_

Her cheeks were damp and her eyes were puffy, but she smiled. _'I...hate her smile'_ He kept telling himself. "I love you! Don't go away again!" She shouted desperately. _'God, why...' _he thought. He closed his eyes rubbing his temples. "No, that bo--"No! That bond is not broken! It's strong, it's here!...I'm here..." She cried. He hated how she could read him...

She stepped closer and closer to where she was a foot away from him. "Don't...don't leave me. I will help you in anyway you want me to..._anything_..." Sakura looked up hopefully. His eyes barely widened at this. _'No...if she came she would be torn apart. She's too fagile...She can't come...why do I care anyways?!' _He inwardly growled at himself. "No." He hissed more meanly than ment to.

She visably stiffened. The tears began to roll agian. "Sasuke-kun, please!" She screamed. "I-I will...help train--Suddenly he pushed her against a tree forceably. He grabbed her wrists and hoisted them above her head. "S-Sasuke-kun.?" She trembled against him. "Shut up. Your annoying." He said looking into her eyes. Then he did something _very_ un-Sasuke like.

He pressed his lips to hers. Sakura widened her eyes in shock, then fluttered them shut. Sasuke pressed harder against her causing her to whimper under him. He liked how he could do that to her. They stood that way for a while, but even the Sasuke has to breathe. He then put his forehead against her, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Sakura, you have to stay here for me. You can't change, you have to stay the same...You- I don't want you to break." He said through clenched teeth. It was hard for the Sharingan user to express himself. She looked up at him. "Got it?" He said coldly. She smiled. "H-hai..."

He let go of her and stepped away. _'I didn't just do that...'_ He lied to himself. Her smile spread across her face. _'I...just can't control myself when she does that...no wait what am I saying!?'_ Arguing with himself on if what he just did was smart, he didn't sense the up coming chakras.

"S-Sasuke-kun...t-they're..." Sakura said warningly. "Hn?" he mumbled. Suddenly the Sound nin jumped into the clearing. Sasuke's head shot up. _'Shit!'_ He thought. There were three of them, and each with a pretty high chakra that might have challenged Naruto's. (without the nine-tail of course) "Sasuke-san..." the one in the middle stated and bowed, the others followed his action.

Sasuke glared coldly at them. He hated the Sound, the only reason he went was because of Orochimaru. And now what was he suppose to do with these three? Tell them to just go on he's got this one? or Just let them take her on? _'No...she's too weak.'_

"Ah...another Kohona Ninja..." Said one of the three men. Sasuke glared daggers at them. He was about to send them away when Sakura shot in, "What did you do with Naruto and Kakashi?" The men smile amusingly at her. "Oh you mean the other two?" Said one teasingly. "Tell me!" Sakura yelled at them.

They just laughed at this _weak_ girl. Sakura clenched her fists. "And whose gonna make us? You?" they joked. Oh boy, did they choose the wrong girl to mess with...

Suddenly she punched the ground using her super-human strength, creating a crater! "Yeah, me." She said cooly. _'Since when could she do that?!' _Sasuke thought, slightly surprised. Maybe this fight could go on a while...he wanted to see how strong she really was.

The sound nin were stunned, and just stood there in surprise. Taking this chance Sakura charged, twirling three kunai around her fingers, and jumped amazingly high in the air. Coming out of shock just in time, two of the three moved out of harms way when Sakura threw the kunai, but one got a present shot down his throat.

Sakura landed on a nearby tree and grabbed her last kunai in a defending stance. "Come and get me." She taunted. One of the men smirked and did a strange sound attack that shook the ground, and caused Sakura to go tumbling out of the tree. In mid-fall, the other man threw two kunai at her.

Sasuke was about to help her when she suddenly threw out her arm and caught a tree branch and spun on top of it. _'Hm...she's improved...'_ Then Sakura launched herself at one of the men and aimed to kick him. He jumped out of the was just in time, and Sakura's foot tore into a tree causing it to come crashing to the ground. Then she quickly spun around and barely nicked the guy's arm with her fist.

_Crack! _She had atleast fractured it, and you could reasure it by the curses he yelled out. She smiled at Sasuke and landed lightly on the ground.

Then out of no where the other man appeard about ten feet behind her. Sasuke tried to warn her, but his voice wouldn't work. Then he saw the man throw atleast four kunai to an unexpecting Sakura. Sasuke then yelled and screamed, but nothing came out. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond. _'What the in the hell is going on?!' _The Sasuke was in a state of panic.

Suddenly, right before the kunai hit Sakura, he felt dizzy, really dizzy. Everything went fuzzy and then he was plunged into a cold, darkness.

Sasuke'sn eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking for Sakura. Although, she was not there...and he wasn't even in the clearing. He was drenched in a cold sweat and sitting on a hard mattress. _'W-what?...was that only a dream?...it had to be, theres no other logical explanation.'_ he thought coldly to himself. He looked around his room that he lived in, in the Sound._ 'But...it seemed so real...and I actually...kissed her...no! It was just a dream!'_

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sat up straighter. Then something fluttered off his shoulder...a Cherry Blossom petal...

------------------------------

**Hey peeps! How was the story? Hope you liked it! Oh and before I forget, SORRY for the bad grammar or misspelld words! I don't have MicrosoftWord installed yet, so this was just WordPad and it doesn't have spellcheck!**

**Review pwease!!...**

**TeenWashOut**


End file.
